vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Goes to School VHS 1993
Macrovision Screen * In order to ensure that the program you are watching is an original and of the highest quality, this videocassette is protected by the Macrovision anti-copy process. * Macrovision FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Barney Goes to School" * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Director: Garry Potts Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Adam - Alexander Jhin ** Amy - Beckett Swonke ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney - David Voss ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Voices for "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" - Bob West * 1990 Talent Search Winners: Christina Bass, Michael Bertolino, Jenilee Candari, Jana Evans, A.J. Schrader * Program Consultant: Deborra Bruce Murphy, M.Ed. * Story by: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker, Deborra Bruce Murphy, Dennis DeShazer, Phil Lucas * Script by: Frank Olsen * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Music Supervisor: Christopher Cerf * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Director: Genia Christine * Associate Directors: Diane P. Mitchell, Gordon McClelland, Mary Schmid * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Design and Construction: Jess Nelson * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Billy Velten * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: Powers Boothe * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson, Grisha Mynova * Make-Up: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Script Supervisor: Paula Barrett * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Scenic Design and Specialty Props: Max Cooksey * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Camera Operators: Paul Gore, Patrick Gutierrez * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: Hank Smith * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Key Grip: Phil Fulton * Best Boy: David Adams * Electrician: Homer Martin * Grip: Burton Knight * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Jay Judell * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Barbara Wood * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Foley: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Production Assistants: Tim Carter, Leslie Brothers, Gabrielle Howard, Cher Jung, Ruth Luwisch, Paul Lacy, Martha J. O'Connor * Graphics Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Engineer: Scott Hamil * Video: Susan Noll * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Chyron Operator: Nancy Breedlove * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Studio Assistants: Todd Davis, James Johnson * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Swing Crew: Raphael Aquilar, Blass Gutierrez, Santiago Molina * Craftservice: Lisa Escaloni * Child Supervisor: Linda Yost * Seamstress: Susie Thennes * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Still Photographer: Chris Smith * Vision Mixer: Moyra Bird * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus • Directed by Larry Haron ** "I Wish There Was School Everyday" ** by Deborra Bruce Murphy and Bob Singleton ** "Alphabet Chant" by Deborra Bruce Murphy ** "There are 7 Days in a Week" (Lyrics) ** "Weather Riddle Song" ** "The Shape Song" (Lyrics) ** "Hug a Color" (Lyrics) ** "What I Want to Be" ** "Three Bears" ** © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * "Alligator Pie" by Dennis Lee from Alligator Pie by Dennis Lee • published by Macmillan of Canada, ©Dennis Lee * Special Thanks to: The Black-Eyed Pea Restaurants, Harvey Hotel - Plano, Texas, The Following Schools and Teachers; A.C. Story Elementary - Allen, Texas • Nancy Berg; Country Day School - Allen, Texas • Judy Pate; Lovejay Elementary - Lucas, Texas • Mary Ann Dudko, Margie Larsen; Rountree Elementary - Allen, Texas • Vickie Kivell * Children's Artwork Courtesy of Country Day School * Executive in Charge of Production: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1990 The Lyons Group Category:Barney Home Video Category:1993 Category:VHS